


Reining him in

by RussianWitch



Series: At the end of history [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Enemas, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Verbal Humiliation, oh ye gads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc decides that he's given Chuck a long enough leash. It's time to rein his boy back in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reining him in

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta'd by the wonderful jaeger_delta (deltasierra)

Stacker already bitched him out several times about reining in his kid. Herc is listening to the lecture again, knows that he will be listening to it again and again until the war ends or Chuck finds himself another co-pilot, when they get a message from a tech that Chuck and Raleigh are fighting in the mess hall. 

Herc doesn’t even bother to wait for Stacker to order him to sort the boys out. He goes off to knock a couple of hotheads' heads together only to make it to the mess hall too late—the boys have already gone off somewhere, leaving a trail of staring people and kicked over supplies through the halls for Herc to follow.

He can hear them well before entering the Rangers area of the Shatterdome's accommodations; groans, curses and thumps are ringing through the hall. They are in Raleigh’s quarters by the sounds of it, with the hatch open and the corridor conspicuously empty of even the janitorial staff. Herc feels himself tense at the prospect of pulling the two apart and making Chuck lay off the other pilot.

He rounds the hatch and grinds to a halt at the view in front of him.

A twisted part of him notices that Chuck apparently has found the time and place in between the battles to do some tanning of the kind that requires a lot of privacy. Compared to Raleigh’s pasty ass Chuck is a golden god bent over the metal table, clawing at the wall as he takes it up the ass. The whine that escapes Chuck at a particularly hard thrust from Raleigh goes straight to Herc’s cock.

A memory from the Drift surges into his consciousness. It’s one of the memories Herc has been ignoring for years, burying it as soon as he comes out of the Drift or wakes up in the middle of the night. An underage Chuck pinned against the wall getting fucked by some faceless soldier, and it's not a special or fascinating situation except that Herc has the memory of Chuck’s thoughts from that moment as well and they consist of only three words the kid is fighting not to voice: “Yes, daddy, more!” 

The territorial growl that escapes his throat startles Herc as much as it does the boys.

Chuck twists around, eyes wide with panic, his body freezing at the sight of his father. Raleigh groans, unable to stop, his hips moving faster, grinding into Chuck’s ass and cursing as he comes.

Herc is across the room with two large steps, pinning Raleigh to the wall away from his boy with no idea how he got there. What he does know is that if he squeezes his hand around Raleigh's throat just a little tighter, the pilot will start turning blue.

“What the fuck is the matter with you, old man?” Chuck’s voice behind him shakes Herc out of his anger, enough to loosen his grip on Raleigh. He turns to his boy and Chuck is still half bent over the table, naked, his asshole visible, open and dripping. Herc knows that this is far from the first time Chuck has gotten his ass fucked, but it’s the first time he is confronted with the evidence.

“Shut up, son.” He slams Chuck’s chest back onto the table, pinning him there before the kid can jump up and start bitching. Chuck buckles under him, tries to kick and shake Herc off until Herc can’t resist any longer; his hand leaves a bright red stain on Chuck’s ass and the room rings with moans from both of the boys.

Herc notes Raleigh's reaction, but Chuck is his first priority for now. The boy shivers when Herc calmly pulls his ass apart to study the slightly swollen opening. It twitches under his gaze, almost winking at him, and Chuck curses as Herc carries out his inspection.

There is a reason the PPDC prefers their pilots not to be related.

In the Drift they share everything from memories to thoughts to fantasies, sexual or otherwise. When pilots drift together often enough, some of the fantasies, preferences and attractions bleed over. The step from sharing thoughts to sharing bodies is a short one; reaching out to the co-pilot instead of some random person is natural. The PPDC ignores their pilots screwing in all known configurations, but there is a line. A line Herc has kept himself from crossing for many years. The line that is rapidly going out of the window as he looks at his son’s naked ass and the tight balls he can just glimpse between the kid’s legs, telling him that Raleigh was the only one to come when Herc busted in on them.

“I’ve had it with your acting out, kid,” Herc growls. “Offering up your ass to everyone who even looks your way. Dirty little boy, begging to be put in your place.”

Chuck’s whine at his words tells him everything he needs to know.

He spanks the boy’s ass again, watching the boy twitch under his hand, and makes a decision.

Mentally damning himself to hell and beyond, he grabs his boy by the scruff, leans over him and whispers in Chuck’s ear. “Tighten that slut ass of yours, I don’t want any of the mess leaking out. No sense in messing up your clothes. We're going home, where I am going to teach you whom your ass belongs to.”

“Daaaad…” Chuck complains.

He spanks the tempting ass again and feels Chuck go limp under his hand. Herc loosens his hold on the boy’s neck a bit, giving Chuck room to get up if he chooses to do so, or act out. To his amazement Chuck is strangely quiet as he slowly stands up and steps out from under Herc’s hand to pick up his pants and shirt. Herc watches as practically for the first time in his life the kid follows his orders without complaining or talking back.

When he is dressed Chuck comes to stand at his side; head bent and face red, his hands clenched into fists that relax when Herc puts his hand on the back of Chuck’s neck again. “Daddy is going to make sure you’re gonna be a good boy from now on.”

Chuck whines and pushes into Herc's hand and then pulls away, glancing up to flash his usual defiance at his father, but stays silent. Raleigh doesn’t protest as Herc guides Chuck through the hatch and the small part of Herc’s mind that hasn’t descended below his belt yet is grateful for it. The corridor seems as long as the Great Wall of China as Herc drags the kid to his quarters. He slams the hatch behind them and locks it up tight, all the while praying that there will be no kaiju attack before he’s finished with the kid.

Chuck stands in the middle of the room, silent and waiting for Herc to do something. He circles the kid, taking his time to soak up the view now that they are alone. Ruffled, sweaty, blushing furiously, fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt and trying to cover the bulge of his cock in his pants, Chuck looks years younger than he really is.

“I’ve always given you room, boy,” Herc starts, “Figured you earned the right to act out a bit with all that happened.” He circles Chuck, close enough for the kid to feel him passing. Herc stops right behind him, breathing down Chuck’s neck. “But that wasn’t what you needed was it?” Pressing in from behind, he’s painfully aware how tight Chuck is clenching his ass.

He can still pull away, kick the kid out and forget about the madness. But his hands find Chuck’s hips, slide down and cup the kid’s cock, tracing it through the rough material of the pants. Chuck sighs and throws his head back onto Herc’s shoulder. Herc squeezes the hard flesh, enjoying the way Chuck arches into the touch and buckles back against Herc's equally rigid cock.

“What you needed, what you still need, is your daddy taking you in hand,” Herc hisses. “Teaching you whom your ass belongs to.”

He undoes Chuck’s pants as he talks, forces them down until they are tangled around Chuck’s boots and he has to kneel down and get rid of the whole mess. On his knees he is closer to the boy than he has been before. Herc takes in Chuck's familiar scent, now mingled with the smell of another man’s come, and it makes him angry and possessive.

“Daddy is going to fuck his bad little boy good,” Herc growls. “Daddy is going to fuck you so hard you’ll feel me no matter what you do from now on. So hard you won’t want anyone else’s cock in your slutty ass ever again.”

Said ass wiggles in his face, Chuck shaking like a leaf above him, but not protesting. Herc gets up, rubbing his hands over Chuck’s body as he rises until he’s standing behind the boy again.

From the corner of his eye he spots the bathroom door that he left ajar when he went out in the morning. The urge to remove every trace of another man’s scent and fluids overwhelms him, and Herc grabs Chuck by the hair, dragging him into the bathroom. 

There he leaves Chuck bent over the sink, shaking hard enough to rattle the toothbrush in its glass as Herc digs through the cabinet.

He hasn't done this since the time of the Mark One Jaegers, didn't need to anymore, but he’s kept the equipment, left with a fondness for the procedure he was never quite able to shake. By the way Chuck is trembling Herc has a suspicion that the kid knows what’s about to happen. He doesn’t fill the bag to capacity, pretty sure that the kid hasn’t done this before. 

Enough warm water to fill the kid up; to clean out all the traces others have left behind, and just a little more to watch Chuck suffer a bit. The shower rod turns out to be a convenient place to hang the bag, Chuck’s ass at a convenient height for what is about to happen, the kid’s shallow breaths deafening in the confines of the small room. Herc is surprised to find his hand shaking as he lays it on the kid’s ass.

“Now, Charlie, are you going to be good for daddy?” 

He doesn’t get an actual reply, only a strangled moan, and Chuck shuffling to spread his legs wider, stick his ass out more. 

“Good boy. Loosen up, baby.” He watches the tight hole he can’t wait to fuck twitch again as he lubes up the nozzle.

Herc almost comes as he watches the thick, black nozzle disappear into his boy’s ass. He keeps it together with sheer force of will, until the nozzle is deep enough in Chuck’s body that it won’t slip out when Herc lets go. When he steps away Chuck’s hands are white from how hard he’s clutching at the sink. Herc's hand is already on the tap he needs to twist to release the water when he stops to enjoy the sight, the strain Chuck is under, his boy shivering in anticipation.

He counts to a hundred before giving the tap a twist, hungrily waiting for his boy to feel the water filling him up. From the side he can see Chuck is biting his lip between big gulps of air but doesn’t make a sound until the bag is half empty and he whimpers, “Daaad…” 

It isn’t his name, but it also isn’t what Herc wants to hear from him.

“Shhhhh, baby, you’re doing good, you’re going to take it all for daddy aren’t you?”

Chuck whines but doesn’t answer properly, not yet quite where Herc wants him to be, not where Chuck wants himself to be. He spanks the kid again—two sharp strikes—before he steps away and lifts the bag higher so that the kid will fill up faster, has to struggle to accommodate it all.

“Daddy… please, it’s too much!” Chuck cries out.

The bag is almost empty and Herc watches the last of the water drain away, waits just a little bit longer to be sure that all of it is inside of his boy and no longer in the tube. Then he takes the last part of the equipment from the cabinet shelf.

“You can take it, son. Now be a good boy and hold it all for Daddy while he finishes up.”

Chuck's sound of assent is all he needs. Herc slips the nozzle out slowly, making sure that Chuck can adjust to every inch being pulled out of him until it’s free and Chuck is straining against the pressure inside him. Herc almost leaves him like that; struggling to do what his daddy told him to do for once. But it’s the first time the boy is experiencing the sensation and Herc doesn’t want to be that cruel. The plug is short and thick, perfect to keep the boy full as long as Herc wants him that way. When he realizes what has happened Chuck actually lets out a sob, looking up with tortured eyes. 

Herc helps him up, pulling the boy back to lean against his chest. He puts a hand on the boy’s abdomen, imagining that he can feel a slight bulge, rubs the warm skin as Chuck struggles with the sensation. “You’re going to hold it for a while. Show daddy what a good boy you are.”

“How long?” Chuck whines.

If he couldn’t see Chuck’s thick reddened cock, making a mess of Herc's hand and his t-shirt, Herc would have thought the kid was actually in pain from the tone. Herc traces the underside of Chuck’s cock with a nail and watches the boy jerk forward, chuckling into his boy’s ear.

“As long as I want you to hold it.”

He thrusts his cock against Chuck’s ass, grinding the zipper into the boy’s tender flesh to remind Chuck that he isn’t the one calling the shots.

“Now you’re going to be a good boy and do something for daddy.”

He pushes the boy down firmly, enjoys the way the boy struggles before giving in and sinking down on to his knees. Chuck cranes his neck to look Herc in the eye for the first time since they left Raleigh’s room. The boy looks lost, dazed and confused but eager, licking his lips when Herc starts to undo his pants.

“That’s it, baby boy, show daddy what a good cocksucker you are.”

He teases the boy with his cock, pulls away every time Chuck sticks out his tongue to lick at the damp head until Chuck looks up again, confused.

“Please…”

Herc grins.

“Please what, baby?”

Chuck leans in again, whimpers and sways back, his hands going to his abdomen.

“Please what, Charlie?” Herc repeats. He puts a hint of warning in his voice, drawing Chuck’s attention away from the cramps starting in his gut, and back where it belongs.

“Please… Daddy… let me suck your cock like a good boy?”

Chuck stumbles over the words, blushes beet red but manages to finish the sentence.

“Good boy,” Herc hums with approval. He digs his fingers into the boy’s hair until he has a firm grip.

Chuck being Chuck struggles against it for a moment before giving in, submitting to the grip that finally pulls his head to where he wants it to be.

Herc guides his cock into his boy’s waiting mouth, biting back a moan at the feel of chapped lips closing around him, hesitant tongue taking the first taste of his flesh. He lets the boy explore for a while, get used to the taste, the weight and girth of the cock in his mouth, before Herc starts to fuck into the hot cavern. Chuck moans around him, drools and sobs while struggling to take Herc’s cock faster than Herc is prepared to give it to him. Tears leak from Chuck's eyes as he looks up, begging Herc for more despite almost choking.

“Good boy, you’re so good for daddy…” Herc groans, and his cock disappears fully into his boy’s mouth and down Chuck’s throat. Herc holds himself there, pinches Chuck's nose, cutting off the boy’s air until he can feel Chuck starting to panic. The sight of the mounting terror in the boy’s eyes, the feel of Chuck's throat working as the boy reaches desperately for air gives Herc the final push into orgasm. Gripping Chuck's hair tight to keep him in place Herc pulls away a bit, letting the boy breathe as he spills in Chuck's mouth, leaving his taste on his tongue. It's like he keeps coming for ages, it's been a while for him, and the obscenity of filling his own kid’s mouth, watching him struggle to swallow it all, keeps Herc coming until Chuck’s mouth is overflowing and spunk is dripping down the boy’s chin. When he pulls away he leaves the boy a panting mess.

Herc is almost tempted to take a picture of the way his boy looks at that moment. He could carry it around; take it out every time Chuck starts acting out to remind himself how pretty his boy can be.

“You did very well Charlie, such a good boy for daddy, make me feel very good.”

Herc knees down and pulls the now trembling boy into an embrace, rubbing his come into the boy’s face, imagining that everyone will be able to see his mark on the boy’s skin. Herc doesn’t expect Chuck to break down and start sobbing into Herc’s shoulder at the gesture.

Herc has trouble remembering if he’s ever seen his boy cry.

Chuck didn’t even cry when it became clear that his mother had been killed by the first Kaiju to hit Melbourne, and certainly Chuck hasn’t cried since. To see his son break down into such a mess, sobbing in his daddy’s arms, it shouldn’t make Herc stiffen up again as he hasn’t been able to do since he was twenty. He wipes up the mess, shushing his boy and rocking him until Chuck quiets down, hiccuping and burrowing into Herc’s embrace. It takes a while for Chuck to calm down, and by the end Chuck is whimpering for a different reason. To Herc’s surprise, he doesn’t demand or complain. He just clutches at Herc and moans softly. Herc rubs his boy’s abdomen again, feeling how Chuck’s muscles twitch under his hand.

Chuck looks up at him with wet eyes and bitten lips and Herc can’t resist tasting them; tasting himself on his boy, taste their flavors mingling. He pulls away reluctantly, remembering his plan and the condition his boy is still in. Amazingly, Chuck is still hard and wet despite the crying jag and the discomfort. Herc closes his hand around his boy’s cock, chuckling when Chuck starts thrusting into his fist almost at once. He loosens his grip until his boy is mostly fucking air until Chuck is whimpering in anguish, then closes his fist around the tortured flesh again. Two more repetitions of this and Chuck comes into Herc’s fist with a tortured sob, another moment Herc would love to have evidence of forever.

Instead, he lets his boy catch his breath for a couple of minutes before prodding him into getting back to his feet. When they are standing Herc brings his hand up to this boy’s mouth and watches as blushing Chuck licks his own come clean off.

Herc rewards his boy with another kiss, then bends him over the sink to pull the plug from the boy’s ass.

“Hold it in just a little bit longer, baby boy. You’re going to clean yourself up, and when you’re done you come to daddy and ask to get your ass fucked properly, aren’t you?”

Herc almost doesn’t recognize Chuck’s voice when he whispers, “Yes, daddy.”

Chuck doesn’t sound anything like his cocky, arrogant self. Herc allows his boy to get up and hug him again before leaving the bathroom, giving the boy a bit of privacy and a moment to clear his head. Back outside he paces the length of the room a couple of times, sheds his clothing and throws himself onto the bed as he hears the shower start. A part of him is screaming bloody murder at what he’s just done and what he’s going to do as soon as his boy comes to join him.

When Chuck shuffles out of the bathroom he’s scrubbed pink, naked but for a towel around his waist and smells like Herc’s soap. He stands by Herc’s bed, posture somewhere between sullen and seductive but with hesitation in his eyes.

“Well?” Herc asks.

The boy gulps and fumbles with the towel.

“Boy?” Herc repeats in a firmer tone.

“I am all clean… daddy,” Chuck answers, voice trembling.

Herc notes that his boy’s cock jumps at the last word and has to hide a smirk. “Really? I think you need to show daddy just how clean you are.”

He gives the towel a significant look and is gratified when Chuck pulls at the knot at once, letting the fabric fall on the ground. “Good, but you can do better, baby boy.”

Herc wonders if he can’t keep his boy blushing all the time; embarrassment is a good look on Chuck. It makes him look approachable, soft in a way his boy is usually not. Chuck turns around and very slowly bends over until he’s clutching his knees to keep balance.

“You can do even better, son.”

Chuck gasps and widens his stance so that Herc has an unobstructed view of his boy’s balls between his legs.

“Almost there, son.”

He watches as Chuck has to make an effort to unclench his fingers, dragging his hands up the backs of his thighs to clutch at his ass cheeks, spreading them wide so that Herc has an unobstructed view of the pink, twitching hole he’s going to bury his cock in soon. The hole no longer filled with another man’s come, but clean and still loose enough that Herc won’t have to waste time making room for himself. “Good boy, nice and clean for daddy now.”

“Daddy, please…” 

Herc has to pinch his balls not to come on the spot at his boy’s tone. “Please what, son?”

Chuck looks at him over his shoulder eyes hazy with lust.

“Please fuck my ass hard daddy, fill me up with your come. I want to be a good boy and make daddy feel good.”

As his boy talks Herc watches his asshole twitch and flutter in anticipation, and Herc's gripping the sheets to resist jumping his boy where he stands. They can fuck like animals later, this time he needs his boy to come to him, needs to make a point that his son will remember for the rest of his life. “Then come here son, come sit on daddy’s cock, show daddy how good you can work that slutty ass of yours.”

He isn’t even done talking before his boy, still crimson with embarrassment, is straddling him, his ass inches from Herc’s cock. Herc reaches out and digs lube out of the bedside cabinet, tossing it to his boy. He watches as Chuck opens the bottle with shaky hands and accidentally squirts out too much, having to wipe some off on the sheets. Chuck’s hand on Herc’s cock is a little bit clumsy and a little bit rough and just right. His boy moans when he reaches back to slick up his ass and Herc makes a mental note to make Chuck finger himself where he can see some other time.

His boy sits up, guiding Herc’s cock to his hole until the head is right up against the muscle, pressing in just slightly, and then stills. Herc looks up, meets his boy’s eyes and holds them, until the world stops except for them.

“Show daddy how much you love him, son.”

His boy sinks down on him with a tortured moan.

It shouldn’t hurt, after all Chuck has gotten a fucking already not long before. Still, it feels like his boy’s ass clings to every inch of his cock. Herc watches transfixed how pleasure and shame battle it out on his boy’s face, how his muscles tense as Chuck pushes up until only the head of Herc’s cock is inside of him and lets himself fall again with a gasp, again and again, until they are both out of breath. His boy leans forward, braces his hands on Herc’s chest, and speeds up, grinds down on Herc’s cock every time he impales himself.

Herc can no longer resist grabbing at his boy, tracing the hard muscles and finally digging his fingers into his boy’s thighs. Chuck actually screams when Herc shoves forward and flips them, bends his boy double and shoves in as far as he can go.

Herc finds his boy’s cock, jerking it roughly until the boy is crying again, sobbing and begging for more, begging for his daddy, babbling nonsense until he explodes into Herc’s fist again. 

With his boy pliant and open under him Herc can focus on his own pleasure, on finding his release and filling up his boy, coming so deep inside the boy’s ass that traces will always be there. His orgasm intensifies from the red haze of pleasure to his boy’s voice, begging him, “…Please daddy, please tell me your baby boy did good. Please daddy…”

With effort Herc gets to his knees, pulls his softened cock from his boy’s ass, taking care to keep his come from leaking out before leaning down to kiss Chuck. “You did good baby boy, made daddy feel very good. Now tighten that sweet ass of yours up so none of daddy’s come can leak out before daddy comes back with a nice plug to keep it all in.”

His boy moans his pleasure at the praise and writhes on the bed, gripping his knees and bringing them to his chest to keep his ass up. Herc can’t resist ruffling his boy’s hair affectionately before going off to the bathroom.

Once there, he can’t resist glancing in the mirror, stubbornly looking himself in the eye.

Something tells him that Stacker will know as soon as he looks at them, but he finds that he doesn’t care. They are fighting a war that doesn’t seem to have any end in sight, losing people left and right, suffering, getting beaten down and forcing themselves to stand up over and over again. He figures that he deserves any happiness he can scratch out for himself even if that happiness consists out of screwing his own son.

He washes the plug off and slicks it up again before returning to the room where his son is waiting, his ass in the air like a good little boy. Chuck whimpers when Herc teases the plug into the loose, red hole, making sure that his come will remain in his boy’s ass until Herc decides otherwise.

When that’s finished, he drops down next to his boy, letting Chuck cling to him like he did when Chuck was little and was afraid of the dark.

Pretty soon they will have to face the rest of the world again, but for the moment they can be content with the world and with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get when I get hijacked by a fandom for no clear reason.


End file.
